scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
My Little Pony Crossover Villains Live Action/Actors
Zimmer - Greatest Hits Pirates of the Caribbeans at World's End My Little Pony Crossover Villains Live Action Behind The Actors.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains Live Action Emma Watson to Play Twilight Sparkle.png Emma Watson as Twilight Sparkle; I'm it's been pretty crazy I wasn't really anticipating so much stronger about it but it's I mean it's great I'm loving it. Jack McBrayer to Play Wander.png Jack McBrayer as Wander; I'm sure i would not be welcome in any sort of social. Johnny Depp to Play Grim Reaper.png Johnny Depp as Grim Reaper; He was difficult because how do you approach that how do you approach that but what he is I believe is breath. Tom Holland to Play Ansi Molina.png Tom Holland as Ansi Molina; I'm gonna give you a chance sure the next time we do an interview the next time we do an interview if you could bring me everyting I've ever spoiled if you could do the research cruz. Kristen Bell to Play Agent Xero.png Kristen Bell as Agent Xero; No, i'm acutely aware of the ridges in fingertips an i can do it when they're dry. Elle Fanning to Play Star Butterfly.png Elle Fanning as Star Butterfly; Yes. It's one of the -- It's over the credits of the film. It's called Wildflowers. And it's written by Jack Antonoff, and Carly Rae Jepsen wrote it. Dylan O'Brien to Play Marco Diaz.png Dylan O'Brien as Marco Diaz; I've removed my shirt 'Cause the puppies laughs. Gaten Matarazzo to Play Dipper Pines.png Gaten Matarazzo as Dipper Pines; I don't know. i don't know the financial part of it. i really just dot acting and i just do it from there. and they're like, hey, you made money. i'm like, whoa. that's cool. Bailee Madison to Play Mabel Pines.png Bailee Madison as Mabel Pines; Hey what's up guys I am about to shoot we have the whole team here say hi everybody. Robert De Niro to Play Grunkle Stan.png Robert De Niro as Grunkle Stan; Well, i just want to say i'm very happy that you're doing this show. Kevin James to Play Soos Ramirez.png Kevin James; I'm feeling pretty good myself tonight I had some pizza I gotta tell you I love pizza pizzas got to be the best food in the world play what suck though I had with other people. Bella Thorne to Play Wendy Corduroy.png Bella Thorne as Wendy Corduroy; This people like you will never matter you. J.K. Simmons to Play Ford Pines.png J.K. Simmons as Ford Pines; and I guess without benefits I'll be able to hold my daughter as she you know suffers from her asthma that I won't be able to afford the medication for. Rupert Grint to Play Olly Timbers.png Rupert Grint as Olly Timbers; hi I'm River grin that I'm a BuzzFeed and I'm having some staring competitions with some fans I didn't got blinked doing that. Mara Wilson to Play Saraline Timbers.png Mara Wilson as Saraline Timbers; That that's me being funny yeah I mean there's very little that was sorted about it on the outside I mean I I was in a lot of children's movies so you know not too much scandal happening there. Max Charles to Play Ko.png Max Charles as Ko; It's been a great journey um you know from start to finish the character is growing a lot it's been through so many things he's gone through you know the different sides. Jennifer Lawrence to Play Enid.png Jennifer Lawrence as Enid; that pretty easy not that hard how. Dwayne Johnson to Play Rad.png Dwaynne Johnson as Rad; shattering expectations unlocking potential succeeding in ways no one thought was possible. Owen Wilson to Play Rapido.png Owen Wilson as Rapido; Um I didn't. I was, I was OK at ''Horse, but I'm not a great basketball player You know what game I'm really good at, is that bean bag toss. You know, that corn hole.'' Josh Gad to Play Razmo.png Josh Gad as Razmo; Can we just have a beat That little kid. Elon Musk is watching that kid and saying he's crazier than I am. Rinko Kikuchi to Play Ami Onuki.png Rinko Kikuchi as Ami Onuki; It's not their perfomance it's yours your gambit you could have taken all of them two moves earlier. Tao Okamoto to Play Yumi Yoshimura.png Tao Okamato as Yumi Yoshimura; I want to a musical show maybe one day that's my dream. Danny De Vito to Play Kaz Harada.png Danny De Vito to Play Lord Boxman.png Danny De Vito as Kaz Harada/Lord Boxman; You expect us to remember all that./and still say your lines, on Broadway without chocking That's not true. Bill Hader to Play Mole.png Bill Hader as Mole; I'm so sorry. no i was in fifth grade a friend of mine, hi two friends and they were like hey, there say house that is, this old house and inside of it, in its garage is a lot of cocoaine. Emma Thompson to Play Queen Moon.png Emma Thompson as Queen Moon; It's been on my mind for some time. Alan Tudyk to Play King Riven.png Alan Tudyk as King Riven; it's not you doing a whole lot of sleeping on this baby I'm all right. Kate McKinnon to Play Carol.png Kate McKinnon as Carol; all right we've got a crock over there and then if we move into the lake there we'll see a different crop bigger crock yep okay. David Tennant to Play Katz.png David Tennant as Katz; I know a little bit before but only because because Chris Chibnall who wrote broadchurch who we both know is no runnin Doctor Who. Kelsey Grammer to Play Mr. Gar.png Kelsey Grammer as Mr. Gar; core bellows when Madeline Scott was 18 convicted her of murder and she spent 10 years in jail and her case was vacated in the hopes of I think one day squaring off with gore bellows. Jim Carrey to Play Squint.png Jim Carrey as Squint; That's when I woke up the back of my neck. Ty Simpkins to Play Lincoln Loud.png Ty Simpkins as Lincoln Loud; Sometimes but not really. Gillian Jacobs to Play Lori Loud.png Gillian Jacobs as Lori Loud; I'm a homebody it's just who I am my friends have come to respected about me but my early 20s it made life a little bit difficult. Hannah Tointon to Play Leni Loud.png Hannah Tointon as Leni Loud; I play Catelyn and Catelyn and she is the girlfriend and she's quite mean she's she's got a mean character she she splits up with Nick in the beginning of the film and in quite a horrible way and yeah I hope nobody actually does that real life because and the he sort of goes to the festival to maybe well. Rowan Blanchard to Play Luna Loud.png Rowan Blanchard as Luna Loud; I can't walk in these so they're fun for a second. Molly Jackson to Play Luan Loud.png Molly Jackson as Luan Loud; we met through a gymnastics class actually our friend had like this joint gymnastics class that's what I met yeah and then her parents talked at dinner and then throughout this history. Denyse Tontz to Play Lynn Loud.png Denyse Tontz as Lynn Loud; You know dad hates it when you hook up with the guest. Ariel Gade to Play Lucy Loud.png Ariel Gade as Lucy Loud; this question is from Bob didn't require you for giving you I'm pronouncing your name wrong who says. Ella Anderson to Play Lola Loud.png Ella Anderson as Lola Loud; Energy's JoJo's perfomance which was really fun she has a great stage presence. Hadley Belle Miller to Play Lana Loud.png Hadley Belle Miller as Lana Loud; when I got my certain voice over I was auditioning for Sofia the first so like the Disney Junior stuff. Kaitlyn Maher to Play Lisa Loud.png Kaitlyn Maher as Lisa Loud; But now my favorite see doing this sing. Baby Girl to Play Lily Loud.png Baby Girl as Lily Loud; Speak. Reese Witherspoon to Play Rita Loud.png Reese Witherspoon as Rita Loud; outdoorsy easygoing and comfortable. Hugh Jackman to Play Lynn Loud Sr..png Hugh Jackman as Lynn Loud Sr.; That's Hemwsworth included So let me be clear. Ariana Grande to Play Applejack.png Ariana Grande as Applejack; It was such an incredible surprise for me. i'm so excited i got to do it. i was so nervous. Dove Cameron to Play Pinkie Pie.png Dove Cameron as Pinkie Pie; somebody definitely does this for me but it was up under a wig about ten minutes ago. Sarah Silverman to Play Rainbow Dash.png Sarah Silverman as Rainbow Dash; Doug Heye is his name. Cameron Diaz to Play Rarity.png Cameron Diaz as Rarity; I'm not sure exactly you see I'm just terrible with things like that that's an interesting time mr..' Mandy Moore to Play Fluttershy.png Mandy Moore as Fluttershy; Yeah. So, I started with ''A Walk to Remember when I was 16.'' Ewan McGregor to Play Mr. Woop Man.png Ewan McGregor as Mr. Woop Man; Is that a question that people wanted to ask me. Ellen DeGeneres to Play Sylvia.png Ellen DeGeneres as Sylvia; Um so you you're all healed up but I saw images of your you broke your foot right. Katie Crown to Play Frankie Foster.png Katie Crown as Frankie Foster; okay I was going to I was going to come out and be like oh my gosh I'm sorry oh I thought I got the sexy prescription. Eddie Redmayne to Play Jamie.png Eddie Redmayne as Jamie; It was. It was. Yeah. I taught you to do ''The Erumpent dance.'' Jenny Slate to Play Pony Head.png Jenny Slate as Pony Head; It's a beautiful experience, i really, really loved it. it will say one difficult thing about the film was that reply character has like a baby goat that lives with her in the trailer that she lives in. the trailer lives in a trailer and the goat was a live goat from planet earth, it maching guns turds, and i also machine gun turds it was a small indid indy film. Jacob Tremblay to Play Timmy Turner.png Jacob Tremblay as Timmy Turner; Actually, it is very nervous because this is first time on the show and also this is like, on of my favorite shows. Dan Castenatella to Play Cosmo.png Dan Castellaneta as Cosmo; it's a weird thing yeah there have been like times what we had guest actors on it well actually we had you two one time. Julie Kavner to Play Wanda.png Julie Kavner as Wanda; well ah it really is something else I mean you know it really is uh it does it feels good doesn't it even though you think you know you come here and nothing. Boy Baby to Play Poof.png Boy Baby as Poof Speak 2nd. Jaeda Lily Miller to Play Chloe Carmichael.png Jaeda Lily Miller as Chloe Carmichael; you can beat up right here see. Jake Gyllenhaal to Play Sparky.png Jake Gyllenhaal as Sparky; Yes that was the day i saw your entire penis. Ben Schwartz to Play Sonic The Hedgehog.png Ben Schwartz as Sonic The Hedgehog; Okay I've prepared no questions I want to ask you on the spot much like how your thoughts have been in things so this is this is the first one the first one is do you have like a life hat you you are alive for now 84 years correct. Miles Christopher Bakshi to Play Miles Tails Prower.png Miles Christopher Bakshi as Miles Tails Prower; I think this stories about like how when you have a when you get a sibling good your parents might. Seth Rogen to Play Knuckles The Echidna.png Seth Rogen as Knuckles The Echidna; I do like las vegas a lot. i spend a lot of time in las vegas. appreciate las vegas. and at times las vegas appreciates me. i filmed here almost ten years ago. i was here for a while. we shot our movie knocked up here a long time ago. Selena Gomez to Play Amy Rose.png Selena Gomez as Amy Rose; Yeah I think we're a little nervous if there's a very intimate thing and it was just luckily thankfully between us for a while so yeah. Chris Hemsworth to Play Shadow The Hedgehog.png Chris Hemsworth as Shadow The Hedgehog; It was the cheapest shot. I could buy it off the internet. Beyonce Knowles to Play Rouge The Bat.png Beyonce Knowles as Rouge the Bat; I Remember growning up watching the Super Bowl with my family and his it's an event that families come together and watch and I knew I had to make the best of the moment and I wanted it to be something iconic and something that people will never forget. Scarlett Johansson to Play Anairis Q.png Scarlett Johansson as Anairis Q; I think i maybe was on your second show. Angela Bettis to Play Bryan V.png Angela Bettis as Bryan V; reading the first few scenes and thinking that it's gonna be something entirely different. Idris Elba to Play Jonah Bishop.png Idris Elba as Jonah Bishop; I want to start by saying- hi everyone-- but I went to Rwanda And I did what your wife did, I went up into the jungle and saw the gorillas. And that is so moving It is one of the best experiences in my life. Timothy Spall to Play George The Doorman.png Timothy Spall as George The Doorman; I was confused I didn't know whoever I was going to join the army or whoever wanted to go to art school and them I ended up doing the school play I played the lion in The Wizard of OZ and it seemed to get a lot of laughs. Alfred Molina to Play Albert Molina.png Alfred Molina as Albert Molina; now I can get away with I'll leave it to in the hands of the stunt guys you know cuz that's dangerous stuff United States that's why they have stuntman you know cuz otherwise we'd all be throwing ourselves off tall buildings. Warwick Davis to Play Doc.png Warwick Davis as Doc; thank you I feel like I'm under the shadow of Morrissey a little bit. Peter Dinklage to Play Grumpy.png Peter Dinklage as Grumpy; nothing sometimes nothing is the hardest thing to do. Verne Troyer to Play Happy.png Verne Troyer as Happy; I was up pretty late last night watching man vs food. Martin Kleeba to Play Sleepy.png Martin Kleeba as Sleepy; right well you know I've been very blessed and very lucky to be able to be a part of something so huge and and get to work. Toby Jones to Play Bashful.png Toby Jones as Bashful; okay so yellow question which superpower would help you do your job better perfect memory. Danny Woodburn to Play Sneezy.png Danny Woodburn as Sneezy; I got a big problem the kid I stand in for he's grown he was four feet last month now he's like four two and a a half he shut up two and a half inches I could do for two for three is a stretch. Sam Humphrey to Play Dopey.png Sam Humphrey as Dopey; I just got instagrammed and tagged in a photo I wonder who that was. Mariel Sheets to Play Blossom.png Mariel Sheets as Blossom; Sally is charlie brown's little sister the pragmatic little sister character who everyone loves. Cameron Seely to Play Bubbles.png Cameron Seely as Bubbles; I love how funny and humorous they are because the movie is made by illumination aren't very serious and like straighforward they're definitely goofy and kind of like bouncing around everywhere they're not they're not very like serious and streaightforward that's great. Kaitlyn Dias as Buttercup; I think it was once the credits started to roll after my first time watching the whole thing through I was just like. Neel Sethi as Mac Foster; no no it's just a voice recording actually and I'm just interacting with puppets and later in they would put in the voices I get to the animal. Paul Reubens as Bloo; uh Pee-wee Herman today is living in a very small town he's a fry cook. in a diner he's um kind of a little bit in a rut and and life is sort of passing him by a little bit. Will Smith as Wilt; when I saw you on different world it was that thing and I don't know what it is that the bell rings and I knew that there was something in our energy that would be magic. Zach Galifianakis as Eduardo; I love self-promotion wait what's the other part I. Frank Welker as Coco; if you find the most guys who do voices and cartoons all can do many impressions of people and sounds and all that but other cartoon characters I do i do man baby Kermit on the Muppets Babies I'm skated by from its Karen a she's a little girl he never misses her cuz he's a male chauvinist frog yeah you had you say my meals chauvinist frog mm-hmm. Amy Adams as Queen Delightful; I do too. i'd be open to a conversation with her about it. Steve Carrell as Lord Starchbottom; It's going well It's fun Yeah, it's crazy. Tim Curry as Discord; the fact is though that the bad guys are always much better written the good guys and they kind of irresistible to play because there so much of a fun. Tom Hanks as Professor Utonium; my dad said I don't care what you do in high school young man thanks dad by the way when I first started school my dad took me out on the driveway and said son I think your school is in that direction. Christina Hendricks as Ms. Keane; no I I'm actually almost exactly you're no way you don't breathe you know I've it's been red so long I don't I'm not sure what's happening under there but I wouldn't be surprised it there was a few my hair it's coming in at this. Sacha Baron Cohen as Mr. Herriman; I thought, i've got to be in. i want to be one of the people that voted. Cloris Leachman as Madame Foster; If I could do that I would do that okay hybrid. Christopher Lloyd as Mayor of Townsville; yeah I was still the same time I'm telling this story today's strangely but I was doing a filled with Mexico and I had made up my mind I thought I'm gonna go back to New York because that's where I grew up. Besty Rue as Miss Bellum; what did he do he asked me out tonight he's like after the shoot you wanna call for a drink. Luke Evans as Grim Gloom; I didn't know what I was doing. I mean, it's very complicated. It's like lights, flashing light, and it's just too much. Helena Bonham Carter as Hildy Gloom; yeah no maybe the first Christmas he decorated the tree I thought he likes having creative control of the truth cuz it's quite artistic so he did the tree and everything which looked alright but then he got closely related with some zombies and dead babies. Adam Sandler as Vlad; hey my girlfriend's dead you know she fell off a cliff and died on impact. Michelle Pfeiffer as The Spy from Apartment 8-I; good families good kids have left the nest had they left last time I was here. Jack Nichoslon as Black Hat; well I don't usually get this faith when it's on television but I I really this is what's so great about this because I I was my speech was to say look it is on television. Andy Serkis as Masterson; The weird thing is when we finished with the lord of the rings, i wanted to go back to my career as a normal actor and stage and film and tv and then peter jackson said, do you want to play king kong. Mark Povinelli as Ludo; I was ducking. It's fun for me. Being short really doesn't have many other advantages. Christopher Walken as Toffee; I was I was in in I grew up in New York in the 50s and there was 90 live shows TV shows from New York every week and they used a lot of kids. Benedict Cumberbatch as Baron Vain; It's like--got to squeeze a confession out of me to actually say that word, 'cause I kind of squirm a little bit about--. Daniel Radcliffe as Rat; and I'm here to do a wired auto-complete interview. Tracy Morgan as Flowershirt; I'm doing great. i feel good. Billy Zane as Lord Hater; I believe they're called 'Zaniacs,' if I'm not mistaken. Margot Robbie as Lord Dominator; It was amazing. Yeah. It feels like it just all happenned, but no, it was great. My mum came, and my friends were there. And yeah, it was a nice time. And Saoirse was on the same kind of like-- she was at all the same things. So I got to see her all the time. And she plays Mary, obviously, in Mary Queen of Scots. So we got to hang out all the time. Bill Skarsgard as Bill Cipher; I'm from stockholm, that's right. Jack Black as Nicolai; this is my new youtube channel Jelinski it's gonna be bigger than ninja it's gonna be bigger than PewDiePie. Reid Scott as Mitch; say goodbye to I mean and we won't stick it bugs we're all legit friends now I kids all hang out and we go on vacation and and stuff together. Greg Proops as Denzel Crocker; hey excuse me son now I'm no palooka but you can't come in and bring that bazooka. Andrew Garfield as Danny Fenton; That was just a Wednesday night. Chloe Grace Moretz as Jenny Wakeman; What. what doesn't she understand. Patrick Stewart as Mojo Jojo; Yeah, it's.. I still can't quite fully take it on board, because I'm not only reviving Jean-Luc Picard, but I'm also co-executive producer... BD Wong as Samurai Jack; I'm going to show you how to properly eat the pesky two bone middle section of the chicken wing. Gong Li as Ashi; I always enjoy coming to can because it's like a secret temple of artists so for the actors and those who come to conduct business it is the place to be so for that I always want to come back. John Goodman as Scotsman; I'm waiting to find out what's going to happen they usually tell us-like, last year, it was the second. Alan Cummings as Aku; well sort of well it's like someone's is a friend a mutual friend 0;20 Eddie is a massive fan. Caleel Harris as Clyde McBride; Um well we are really good friends with a Taiji charity and Antoni charity. Paul Giamatti as Pop-Pop; My voice gives me away, evidently. Yeah I never thought I had a distinctive voice, but evidently, I do. Harrison Ford as Mr. Grouse; and them when the whole thing was over they asked me if I wanted to play Han Solo. Huck Miler as Twilight Jr.; she's the grumpy one I'm the happy one. Aria Noelle Curzon as Lydia Noelle Curzon; yeah we were in Disney's recess toger I was a recurring character known as the corn chip girl. Eleanor Worthington-Cox as Sarah Corduroy; I did a self tape and then pretty much straight after that I met with Johnny and Tim. Corey Fogelmanis as Densa Sheriff; hi of course all the management you're watching pop mania TV. Raffey Cassidy as Jenna Foster; I know I've never played two characters in film but I'm I actually think it was a lot. Levi Miller as Hubie Foster; okay well that was a little while ago now like a year or so ago but um I've always been inspired by her ever since I was really young so it was like this incredible thing for me to be able to meet her I mean that. Kiernan Shipka as Charlie; I only recently started going back and watching, because it felt like the right time. i had enough time off and coy watch it from a different perspective. wow. the show's good, man. Millie Bobby Brown as Vaggie; Yeah, but I have to do, like, a recap of Season 1, right. So this has to be, like, a recap of Season 1, about what Season 1 was about, so that people can watch Season 2 and know what they're talking about. Sean Astin as Angel Dust; I couldn't get him out of my head. every night, he would come to me in my dreams. every night when he came to me, i ran. Seth MacFarlane as Alastor; I have a very detailed deptiction of the Battle of Hastings on my inner. Jason Lee as Master Frown; Arlight guys you have your mission. Go forth, wreak havoc. Steve Buscemi as Sir Pentious; Not like before. you know how long it's been since someone sacrificed a lamb to me. Dustin Hoffman as King Nixel; -My kids -- well, they're now 36, 33, 32, 29, but when they were little, they said, Dad, we've never asked for you to call anybody up that's famous to bring, but we have one request,. Javier Bardem as The Martian King; I'm in. brian may in front of your eyes playing well will rock you. Cate Blanchett as Meteora Butterfly; Oh, hang on. I screamed and I popped my pants Sorry There we go. Isaac Hempstead Wright as Leif Bornwell III; I've grown up just as Bran has. From, you know, the world of acting to being an adult, it's become such a huge part of who I am. It'll be sad not to be coming back and... getting to be Bran. Finn Wolfhard as Wendell Wasserman; so I think I'm doing okay for now until I you. Nico Parker as Julia Wiles; They're very exciting. but, so, i had the red carpet last week. and i've always done it with my mom and my whole family. but then was standing there by myself, and people just, like, Jeremy Sumpter as Dennis O'Bannon; did you say Oh introduce ourselves ok intodu hurt this reduces me. Storm Reid as Goodness; this is the playlist of my life. Mena Massoud as Andrei; yeah exactly exactly no I'm excited for people to see it it's ramping up now and we're getting closer. Viola Davis as Clara Rhone; Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I slept with it last night My husband was like,. Jeremy Irons as Prisma; no no I don't wear these in the castle known another castle I have to wear rubber. Ansel Elgort as Tom Lucifor; today we're doing a wired auto-complete interview. Sabrina Carpenter as Jackie Lynn Thomas; at last by Etta James I think it was probably the first or second song that I ever learned and and sang and this was kind of like that song that really made me appreciate soul and the power of a voice. Bella Samman as Janna; will it be possible for my children's swim in this lake. Jonathan Sadowski as Rafael Diaz; I'm very excited I got some rose gold couples these bad guys. Maria Canales-Barrera as Angie Diaz; and I'm an actress that question was just a courtesy sweetie for your parents. Ryan Reynolds as Spike; We just got back from the Middle East, from Abu Dhabi. So she's natuarally a little jet-lagged. Naomi Watts as Princess Celestria; I mean, yeah, i was always into men. sphwhrvme, i think. you would know. Rooney Mara as Princess Moon; I think that was probably like a 15 or 16 hour day so I went home and went to sleep. Charlize Theron as Princess Cadence; my kids actually did think it was all and then ask many questions afterwards um it's damaged. Edward Norton as Shining Armor; It's taken a long time getting it all together but we finally ready and we're starting to shoot it this summer. Daisy Duczmal as Flurry Heart; Belle Crying Beauty and the Beast [2017. Liev Schreiber as Storm King; No, but close. I said I would give up sugar for a week. Because that was all I was willing to commit. Emily Blunt as Emily Blunt; So, Anna is in Europe for the week and she's asked me to take over the offices for her. Michael Pena as Grubber; and I definitely do take from life and I watch a lot of documentaries because I feel like. Thomas Barbusca as Darrell; now you're the only person I've gotten right within the last three months. Robbie Amell as Raymond; I got trouble for ELISA the date once you did just find out that she tried on her wedding dress as a joke and decided to go with that one so I have that to look forward to. Meagon Good as Shannon; listen I you know dr. Kerry who came up with the sell me and her I wanted to do something that was like homage to Lisa Bonet because I think her dreads are so beautiful. Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Herby; you always running away but I didn't run away so stain on a buried moment another ham bacon even though the man silica I couldn't I still. Mackenzie Foy as Kirbie; and we're doing the wired autocomplete interview. Nolan Gould as Bert; it's mind boggling just keep hearing that 200 episodes we've been on. Jace Norman and Riele Down as MaXi; at risky business LMU want to know if there is one celebrity guest star on Henry danger who would it be um Selena Gomez yeah first I'd say Drake oh yeah yeah he's from my hometown Toronto Toronto six-six. Mitchell Hope as Joey Felt; it sold you you to me this one when I first roll was really my first big things. John Travolta as Atomic Puppet; That's a -- Well, you know, like in Pulp Fiction, I grew up with all these kind of novelty dances. So, in Grease, there were coming --. They needed a step for that You're the One That I Want'' a the the end. Emma Stone as Pauline Bell; Thank you thank you very much i am so thrilled to be here hosting satuday night live. and before we get started, i just wanted to test the sound. levels so bts is here. Freddie Highmore as Ratchet; and today I'm doing a wired autocomplete interview. Bill Murray as Clank; Producer's a friend of mine. Just had a teamster come and drop me off. Naomi Scott as The Arcsine; when I was little I was definitely always questioning things loved football but you would hit a certain age. Brenton Thwaites as Leo San Juan; the breast milk the bottle of milk I assume is freshman it's baby body I mean probably not formula I'm assuming it's good quality breast milk I thought you wha you're the same sex. Ella Purnell as Marcella; I'd worked in a pub, when I was very underage. Don't try that one at home. It's different in England, guys. Amanda Seyfried as Teodora Villavicencio; well it wasn't as easy as the other thing. Ben Kingsley as Don Andres; in Russia we have expession with lies who may go ahead in the world but you may never go back. Donald Glover as Alebrije; Relationships are really hard. like it really broke my heart. like, it's hard, but, like, you know, 'cause there's so many things that you learn in a relationship, especially when you're really in love and stuff like that i remember - guys, tell me if this ever happened to you like, you be in the bed, right. Diego Luna as El Chacas; Yes, it's painful to watch you have him tomorrow on the show. Hayden Rolence as Cuts; well somebody the people at Pixar just asked for somebody that could do the Nemo voice and they sent me a script of lines that had been from the first movie. Charlie Wright as Boyo; I got a microwave pizza and they disguised it as a microwave. Stefaine Scott as Pacifica Northwest; I just don't understand when the kenner wouldn't invite me to her party. Jack Gleeson as Gideon Gleeful; um the audition process was pretty it was bizarre in the sense that it was it was very unoriginal it was it was like a five-minute ish and I actually had to come back from Irish College we're trying to figure out the name of the grind school. Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Robbie Valentino; The only way I'll ever be happy is by eating a troll, and that ain't gonna happen thanks. Ralph Fiennes as Professor Venomous; it has a hook on it so it can hook I can hold my hand like that and it can the end of it can hook around I think this finger. Ariel Winter as Fink; It is really fun, I love my character. Jeffrey Tambor as Glossaryck; 15 Is what you give for bad service. 15 is when they spit in your food 15 is when they stab you. Kevin McNally as Buff Frog; Really I've been watching you guys. Jake T. Austin as Billy; I'm here at famous birthdays to play spin the wheel. Victoria Hester as Mandy; and I would love to sing with you. Martin Jarvis as Nergal; well I do my best job tonight okay well however excited you are I am more excited I think even the new because it's such a joy and a treat. Bruce Knight as Jack O'Lantern; I'm in elf the musical as Santa Claus and I'm here at broadway.com to answer your questions. Fred Willard as Jack O'Lanten; I don't think so no I think I think if you had jealousy you couldn't make a movie like this because. Madison Davenport as Young Twilight Sparkle; Okay so the new series is by Robert Rodriguez and Carlos Coto. Grant Palmer as Young Wander; It's finally here The live season finale of the greatest show ever All right, I know you're probably saying to yourself Lincoln. with ten sisters, there's no way you're going to sister to get to watch your favorite show.' And, you'd be right. Every Sunday at 8, it's the same thing.'' Collin Dean as Young Grim Reaper; It's the day before Christmas and there's no better time to be in the Loud House. Tex Hammond as Young Rapido; Ah, nothing like a little manga-reading before dinner. Anthony Gonzalez as Young Razmo; well I actually went to picture that day and I was doing stretch forces for Miguel as I have been doing lie and it was like a routine gonna fix our and um well one day after I finished it in scratch was it was near December and the after I finished doing the voices the director lianca she told me that they had a present for me. Peigi Barker as Young Sylvia; Well my mum got an email from Jim Sutherland the musician and he said he was working on a little like swing project and um she asked mamas well yes the fish first is in your 10 year old girl and then and they said me because was at the March that year and then they just choose me. Oakes Fegley as Young Grim Gloom; it's never the right time. Ruby Barnhill as Young Hildy Gloom; and I had to do and obviously go through the audition process and most actors and actress honest you have to go through and I started off by going my dad recorded me just on his iPhone. Jaeden Lieberher as Young Vlad; the cast in this movie is just it's brilliant because everybody seems to easily relate to their characters and they I mean they also they don't just portray their characters perfectly they they bring a new light to the their characters. Russell Brand as Ghost Ballister Blackheart; I feel like I'm in a cartoon and one's aboout to get seduced you good I'll think got give you that body and then give you so morality. Richard Kind as Harvey Timbers; I am the senior youth correspondent for the late show, and we're here at vidcom. come on, let's go in. Annie Potts as Olympia Timbers; She liked very fragrant perfume, and i'm allergic to it, so i would be like, oh, mama, did you put perfume on again you're killing me. Rico Rodriguez as Steven Universe; I would help I especially fear for the mom holding the baby because she looks the most terrified. Anne Hathaway as Pearl; why are women better suited to calm than men. Kat Dennings as Amethyst; In Europe, it goes with the food, it's a whole thing, I was like, 'Whatever'. It was a very small, like, Italian-y situation and I was like, 'I'm gonna drink some wine. Estelle as Garnet; I've just go in here today so my first we'll walk around has a lot of fun. John Leguizamo as Zig; We share the same air conditioning because it's as cold in my theater as it is here. Brad Garrett as Sharko; Oh just love Canada did you know the more the more I live in America the more I love Canada I don't know what that is I like my they would only take me what is the heigh cutoff for Canada. Traylor Howard as Marina; yeah we have lot of brothers right oh yeah eight eight boy yeah well I had two I'm used to just let the guys being around some comfortable. Dee Bradley Baker as Bernie; I just play with sounds I mean I there was a time when I came out to Los Angeles where I'd I really started focusing on doing animals and creatures where I'd drive around and we just make sounds in the car I'd listen to animal soundtracks or animal CDs that I purchased and would just start building up.